Phantom
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Alegria, para ele, era admirá-la. Presente para Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas. 30Cookies.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence. Duh.

**X**

**Phantom.  
**

_To exist, and yet to not. To want, and to not have. To love, and to not be loved. To see, and to not be seen. Or heard. Or felt. _

**X  
**

**Presente para Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas, um dos meus amantes. **

**X**

**A alegria, segundo Ino.**

Os pés se mexiam como se andassem sobre as nuvens. A leveza da bailarina era simplesmente surpreendente. A sua beleza estonteante também: desde os cabelos loiro-esbranquiçados, o rosto de boneca, os olhos azul-opacos até as pernas bem torneadas, os seios no tamanho certo. Tudo. Tudo em Ino era puramente lindo.

Principalmente quando ela vestia a roupa de bailarina para suas apresentações. Quando ela prendia os cabelos, quando ela se maquiava com leveza. Ficava linda. E toda a platéia sabia reconhecer isso, sabia reconhecer a beleza dela.

Quando batiam palmas, Ino sorria. E seu sorriso tinha a beleza de um raio de sol, e a alegria de girassóis.

**X**

**A beleza, segundo Naruto. **

Ele sempre estava lá. Mesmo que ela não pudesse vê-lo, ele sempre ficaria a admirá-la. Ela não poderia ser mais perfeita. Naruto sabia que a beleza dela era uma beleza rara e que ele deveria saber admirá-la, e ele sabia.

Naruto não via beleza só na aparência de Ino. Via beleza no seu interior, via a beleza de seu sorriso, a beleza do brilho dos seus olhos.

Via beleza até quando ela descia do palco e corria para os braços de outro homem, com um grande sorriso no rosto.

**X**

**A dor, segundo Ino.**

Ela sabia que algo estava faltando.

**X**

**A dor, segundo Naruto. **

Ele sabia que era o algo que faltava.

**X**

**O amor, segundo Ino.**

Era simplesmente a maior alegria existente. Ela sabia que tinha sorte de ter encontrado Shikamaru, alguém que amava. Mesmo assim, Ino sabia que tinha alguma coisa faltando. Não em Shikamaru, mas nela. Ela sabia que havia alguém.

E ela sabia que esse alguém a amava. Ino conhecia bem a sensação de ser amada e de amar, e ela poderia até dizer que o amava, mas não conhecia seu rosto. Simplesmente _sentia _sua presença, onde quer que estivesse.

**X**

**O amor, segundo Naruto. **

Morto. Era só isso que ele estava: morto. Seu corpo deveria já estar em processo de apodrecimento, quem sabe já não teria apodrecido? Quando você morre e sua alma vive, o tempo parece não passar.

Mesmo sem um corpo, ele ainda tinha a alma. E era na alma onde ficavam todos os sentimentos – incluindo o amor. Não soube como descobriu Ino. Era mais um dia em que ele não conseguia sentir o frio ou o calor. Tinha tudo para não ser um dia especial – até ele adentrar o teatro.

Foi aí que ele a viu. Ino, o amor.

**X**

**A falta, segundo Ino.**

Ela não sabia do que sentia falta – ou de quem. Mesmo assim, sabia que essa pessoa ocupava seus pensamentos o tempo inteiro. Não tinha um corpo ou um rosto, era só um vulto. Mas existia, estava lá. Ino só queria saber como ele era.

**X**

**A falta, segundo Naruto. **

Não sentia frio ou calor. Ou sede, ou fome, ou qualquer coisa que fosse. Seu coração não batia mais rápido quando via Ino, porque, afinal, não tinha um. Era um fantasma pregado à Terra por um motivo desconhecido.

Naruto sentia falta do calor humano.

**X**

**O entender, segundo Ino. **

Ela pegou o bebê nos braços. Shikamaru sorriu ao seu lado, mas ela parecia não estar vendo. Só havia lágrimas em seus olhos e um sorriso bobo em seu rosto – e no da criança. Os olhos do garotinho eram azuis, mas não azuis como os da mãe: eram de um azul ofuscante. Ino sorriu. "Precisamos de um nome.", falou Shikamaru.

"Naruto.", saiu automaticamente da sua boca. E Ino entendeu, e as lágrimas ficaram mais fortes.

**X**

**O entender, segundo Naruto. **

Ele viu o nascimento da criança. Sabia que era um momento só para a família, mas não conseguiu ficar sem assistir. E quando os olhinhos ofuscantes do menininho se abriram, Naruto sorriu. Tocou a cabeça da criança, sua mão atravessando, mas ele não se importou. Depois, tentou dar um beijo no rosto de Ino. Por uns instantes, funcionou. Depois, seu rosto atravessou o dela.

Mesmo assim, sorriu ao ver que, pelo toque, Ino entendera. Entendera que era amada por um fantasma. Tentou dizer seu nome para ela.

"Naruto", ela disse. E Naruto sorriu.

**X**

**A vida, segundo Ino.**

Algo que ela sabia que ele não tinha. Naruto era o seu nome, e ele não existia. Ino nunca acharia que estava ficando louca – já lera sobre fenômenos paranormais, mas nunca havia botado muita fé neles.

Até aquele momento. Um fantasma, um ser sem vida. Ou um ser vivendo, apesar de não tê-la mais. Como poderia ser? Ino não entendia. Mesmo assim, sabia que sua vida só estaria completa com ele lá.

**X**

**A vida, segundo Naruto.**

Algo que ele não tinha mais. Algo que ela ainda teria por muito tempo. E ele só atrapalharia o andamento das coisas se continuasse lá.

Era hora de ir.

**X**

**A beleza, segundo Ino. **

Durou poucos minutos. Até alguns segundos, talvez, mas mesmo assim, Ino viu. Primeiro, uma luz forte. Depois, um vulto se formando. "Naruto.", ela disse. E daí, viu o sorriso resplandecente.

Ino nunca vira algo tão belo.

**X**

**A alegria, segundo Naruto. **

Era saber que, por um instante, ela o vira.

**X**

**N/A: **Fic estranha, tema totalmente implícito. E ainda é um presente! Nem irei relê-la, senão eu desisto de postá-la, sério. Al, eu realmente espero que você entenda que foi minha primeira NaruIno e que eu fiz de todo o coração, além do mais, eu terminei de ler o último livro d'A Mediadora ontem! Perdoem-me pelo Naruto ter saído meio Jesse.

Bem, pelo menos faltam menos fics para os 30Cookies.

P.S: O trecho em inglês abaixo do título é de uma fic de A Mediadora, chamada "Purgatory". Leiam, sério.

**30Cookies  
Set Inverno  
Tema 27. Alegria**


End file.
